Nothing But Love to Prove
by GGluvr1987
Summary: Takes place during But I'm a Gilmore. Rory tells Logan things are over, but this time it's because of someone else. Logan doesn't commit and they both must see what life is like without each other.
1. No More Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the dialogue from the episode "But I'm a Gilmore," or the song title "We've Got Nothing but Love to Prove" by Faith Hill.

"I can't do this anymore, Logan."

Logan looked at her in confusion and said, "Do what?"

Rory wanted to smack him; he knew what. "This, us." She gestured between them to clarify even further.

"I don't understand, I thought things were going so well." He said, still not knowing what she was getting at.

Rory frowned and said, "What are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in a week."

"I was busy, I had some friends in town." Logan tried to reason.

"You don't owe me any explanations, you're not my boyfriend. I just don't want to be one of the many anymore." Rory thought he would simply leave it there. It wasn't like he wanted a girlfriend, so he wouldn't care if she was taken off of his roster of girls.

"Rory, come on." Okay, maybe he did care, but not the way that she needed him too. She needed someone to care about losing her, not her company in bed.

"I'm a girlfriend girl, Logan. I have boyfriends, not escorts. Maybe we can go back to being friends again." Rory said, hoping she could make him understand why she had finally decided she needed something more than he was willing to give.

Logan began to pace the room, looking agitated. "Or maybe we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, right? I get it. I get what you're doing."

Rory hated the way he spat out the words 'boyfriend and girlfriend.' _Oh yeah, he definitely wouldn't want a committed relationship._

"I'm not doing anything."

"If that's what you want just come out and say it, but you coming here issuing an ultimatum…" He was throwing his hands up now, and she wasn't sure whether he was just angry, or out of ideas.

Either way, Rory didn't want to listen to him anymore. "I'm not issuing an ultimatum. I said let's be friends."

"But that's not what you meant."

Rory looked at him and almost thought she saw desperation in his eyes. Shaking it off, she said, "Yes, Logan. It is what I meant. I can't continue to let myself be with you. I deserve something better."

Logan stopped walking and stared at her. "Better? Like what?"

Rory took a deep breath and said, "Marty."

Logan's eyes widened and he said, "Marty? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. You couldn't have thought that this situation would go on forever. I don't need just a fuck buddy, I need a boyfriend and I've found one."

Logan blanched at her harsh tone and stepped towards her, grabbing both of her arms. "Marty isn't good enough for you, Rory."

Rory pushed his hands away and said, "Oh, and you think you are?"

"Yes, and just because I won't commit to you, you think that changes anything?" Logan was getting angry again. He couldn't even fathom the thought of a girl leaving him for a poor bartender.

"Of course it does! God, I can't even talk to you anymore. Have a nice life, Logan." Rory turned quickly and walked through the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Logan said to himself. For once in his life, he couldn't convince a girl to do what he wanted her to do. And now, his Ace was gone. She was dating Marty and the very thought of his hands on her suddenly made him very nauseous. Why couldn't he have just given her what she needed? Why was it that no matter how much he felt for Rory, he couldn't just admit that he loved her?

Rory rested on the door that she had just slammed, holding back her tears. A part of her had thought that she would come here and Logan would tell her he wanted her, and only her. Sure, Marty was a nice guy and he obviously liked her, but she just couldn't imagine being more than just friends with him. When Marty had finally gotten around to confessing his feelings for her, she was in a particularly lonely and jealous mood. All she could think about was giving Logan a piece of his own medicine, and before she knew it, she was kissing Marty. The minute she pulled away, she saw the look of happiness on Marty's face and she just couldn't bear to run away from him. No matter how much she felt for Logan, she deserved to give herself a chance at an actual relationship with a nice guy.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, Rory pushed off the door and walked down the familiar hallway. She had to get away from that place and Logan. She mentally ran through her list of comforting places, and the only thing she could think of was Stars Hollow and her mom. She glanced at her watch and swore when she saw that it was already 3:00 and knew that she couldn't go home. She had just come from there, and she had classes the next morning. Instead, she chose her second favorite place, the coffee cart. She ordered the biggest cup they had and trudged back to her room.

Finn and Colin walked into the pub, searching for Logan. They spotted him at their usual table and joined him. "Hey mate, you look like shit. Although, I don't blame you. The sun's still out. Why the bloody hell did you want to meet us so early?"

Colin sat on the other side of Logan, giving him his usual 'Finn is an idiot' smirk. Logan nodded and said, "Just needed a drink is all."

Colin studied his baggy eyes and disheveled hair and said, "Yeah, sure."

Finn motioned to the waitress and said, "That's all the explanation I need!"

Logan couldn't help but smile; there was nothing like a little bit of Finn to cheer you up. After a few more rounds of drinks and listening to Finn convey his thoughts on the ladies in the pub, Logan simply said, "Yeah, they're okay."

Colin frowned and said, "Seriously, what is up with you?"

Logan shrugged and said, "It's nothing major. I didn't get much sleep last night and I feel like shit."

"And?" Colin persisted.

"And Rory ended things this morning. But, it's no big deal." Logan took another swig of his drink and tried to look nonchalant.

Finn and Colin exchanged a knowing glance and Finn said, "Ah, mate, I feel for you. Reporter girl certainly was something."

Logan frowned and said, "Yeah, she was, but I'm over it. She can run off and marry Marty for all I care."

Colin spit out his beer and said, "Marty? As in the bartender?" Logan nodded and Colin and Finn burst out laughing.

"Ouch, mate." Finn said, patting him on the shoulder.

Logan sighed and said, "Can we just drop this please?"

Colin gave him another once-over and could tell that he was hurting a lot more than he let on. Feeling sorry for his friend, he said, "Did I tell you about the latest LDB event?"

Logan looked at him gratefully and did his best to be distracted by the change of subjects, all the while thinking about the LDB event he had taken Rory to. _That doesn't mean anything,_ he thought. _She's just fresh in my head right now. A few more drinks and she will be gone._

"Gilmore, get the door!" Paris shouted from her room.

Rory laid in her pajamas, trying to study on her bed. But, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her glance kept returning to the window; the window that Logan had crawled through their first time together. "I'm busy, why can't you get the door?"

"Because it's probably for you!" Paris said, sounding annoyed.

"What makes you think that?" Rory shouted back.

"Because it always is!" Rory sighed and got up, shuffling slowly to the door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Marty. _Great, just what I need right now_, she thought.

"Hey, Marty." Rory said, mustering up all the enthusiasm she could.

"Hey, Rory." Marty replied sheepishly. He stood awkwardly in the door, waiting for her to let him in. Her mind floated to the fact that Logan had never once looked awkward. _He was always confident in everything he did_, she thought.

Noticing that both were just standing in silence, she said, "Oh, do you want to come in?"

Marty nodded and stepped inside, followed by more awkward standing and waiting in front of the door. "So, what's up?" Rory asked, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Well, I just wanted to see how things were going. I mean after the other night and all." Marty said nervously.

Rory used every inch of willpower to not grimace. She knew this was going to come, she just wasn't ready for it now. Not now, when all she could think about was Logan. "Um, things are okay. I ended it with Logan." Her voice softened at the word Logan, but if Marty noticed, he didn't let on.

He smiled hopefully and said, "Oh, that's good. So?"

"So?" Rory repeated, seeing if he would actually have the balls to say what he wanted.

Marty looked hopelessly lost and confused at what to do. "So, now that things are over with him, does that mean that we could…"

Rory really didn't want to hurt his feelings. And she definitely didn't want Logan to know that she had lied. "Um, things are just happening so fast. Could you maybe give me a day or two to think?"

Marty nodded, looking disappointed at her lack of eagerness. "Sure, I'll come by in a few days."

"Thanks." Rory said quietly and gave him a small smile. She opened the door and waited for him to leave before she closed it and slid to the ground. She couldn't help but wish that things were the way they were before when she at least could be with Logan, even if it wasn't exclusively, or all the time. Now, she didn't have Logan and she had the easily breakable Marty waiting on her. Could she really bring herself to date Marty, just to prove to herself and Logan that she was better off without their no strings attached relationship?

**Okay, what did you think? I really am not a big fan of Marty, but I always wondered what it would be like if Rory broke it off with Logan for a different guy and Marty seemed like just the right guy to piss of Logan. Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Seeing Him Everywhere

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the song title "We've got Nothing but Love to Prove" by Faith Hill.

Rory groaned as her alarm clock rang early on monday morning. She knew that after spending all weekend holed up in her room, she was now going to have to face Marty. She still had no idea what she was going to say to him, but she did know that she really didn't want to start a relationship with Marty, especially if it was for the wrong reasons. Throwing the covers off to the side, she finally pulled herself out of bed and got ready.

"Can I have a large cup of coffee, please?" Rory asked the coffee cart attendant, who nodded and handed her the plastic cup. Rory began rummaging in her bag for her money, but stopped when she heard Marty's voice.

"Here, it's on me." Rory glanced up and gave Marty a small smile in thanks. As much as she tried, she couldn't get the image of Logan kneeling over in this very spot to help her pick up her fallen change. She sighed silently to herself, thinking about how great it was then; right after they had first started sleeping together and she had Logan's full attention. Hell, he had even left his skiing trip early just to spend a week alone with her. Maybe that's why she had such a hard time letting go. No matter how much Logan claimed to not be the boyfriend type, he had always seemed to fit into the role so seamlessly. He was able to make her feel like she was his entire universe, making it all that much more difficult when he stopped calling her for an entire week.

Marty motioned to a nearby bench and Rory mutely nodded and followed him. "So…" Marty started nervously.

Rory fidgeted with the lid on her coffee, trying to do everything she could to stall. "So… I did a lot of thinking this weekend."

"Good… thinking is good." Rory had never seen someone act so fidgety before in her entire life. She hated that she was able to have this effect on Marty without even trying.

Rory smiled tightly and said, "I don't want to lie to you, Marty. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship."

"Oh." Marty said quietly, looking down at the cup in his hands. _Oh no, say something, Rory. Look how hurt he looks._

Rory placed her hand softly on his and said, "But, I think we could try a date. Just to see how things go."

Marty shot his head up, smiling brightly. "That's great, Rory. How about tomorrow night? 7:00?"

"Sure, that sounds great." She slowly moved her hand away from his, grasping it around her coffee cup and bringing it to her lips. She could already tell that dating Marty wasn't going to work out; she felt absolutely no spark when their skin touched. With Logan, every tiny brush of the skin had made her heart beat faster and her skin tingle. _You have to stop thinking about him. He doesn't want you the way that you do. Just give Marty a chance._

"Well, I really have to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow night." Rory stood, threw away her empty cup in the trash nearby and gave Marty a half-wave as she walked away.

Logan stood at the coffee cart, feeling nauseous at the sight he had just seen. Rory was touching the bartender and talking closely with him. The thought of him touching her made him go crazy, but what made it worse was the fact that she was the one who reached for his hand. He saw the look of pure elation that grew on Marty's face from the single touch by Rory, and as much as the cute schoolboy with a crush look on his face made him want to laugh, he knew why Marty was so happy. Rory was probably the only girl that he ever held hands with; a fact that did not go unnoticed by his friends. They could tell from day one that Logan was in way over his head with her. _Too bad it took me this long to notice it myself._

"So, how are things going on the boy front?" Lorelai asked Rory as she was talking to her on the way back from classes.

Rory sighed and said, "Complicated. I know that I should just forget about Logan, but every where I go, I see him."

"Wow, you see him that many times a day? That must be tough, kid."

"No, I see him in my head. Everywhere on this campus has some sort of Logan reminder." Rory tried to explain as best she could, but even she couldn't understand it. Sure, with Dean and Jess there had been some lingering memories, but never to this extent.

"Sorry to say it, hun, but I think that just means that you aren't over him." Lorelai had spent the entire weekend on the phone with Rory trying to sort out her thoughts on Logan, but even she could tell that Rory had seriously fallen for him; there was no easy solution to this problem.

"Yeah, clearly. And now, I have a date with Marty tomorrow." Rory tried not to grimace at the thought of her upcoming date. Marty was a sweet guy and she had always enjoyed his company. _As friends that is,_ she thought.

"So, you decided to go that route, huh?" Lorelai had never met Rory's 'naked guy,' she had only heard fond stories of him. In her experience, if a girl has seen a guy naked and hasn't had the urge to rip his clothes off, then it was strictly a platonic relationship.

"Yup, I decided I have to at least try."

"You know, Ror, you could try this fabulous thing called wallowing." Lorelai smiled and eagerly awaited her daughter's response.

"I am not wallowing over Logan Huntzberger, he doesn't deserve it!" Rory said loudly, earning her a few strange glances from surrounding students.

"While I completely agree with you on that one, I still believe it is an important part of the healing process. After that's done, maybe you should try being single for once in your life." Lorelai had always told Rory that she was lucky; she never really had to date. Both Dean and Jess had just become automatic boyfriends; no dating around to see if they were right together. It was about time that Rory had to experience the other side of dating, and unfortunately for her, that side wasn't always enjoyable.

Rory sighed, not wanting to hear another rant about the wondrous healing powers of wallowing. "Hey, I was single last year!" She tried to defend.

"Yeah, and we all know how that turned out." Rory's face fell at the memory of the end of last year. She definitely did not want to relieve that memory; that was what had made her decide to be in a no strings attached relationship to start with. She thought that with Logan, she could avoid the drama and just have fun. _And that worked out so well…_

"Look, mom. I really have to start studying. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay… Love you, kiddo." Lorelai hung up, shaking her head at the situation Rory had worked herself into. She was completely in denial about her feelings towards Logan and if she wasn't careful, she was going to drag poor Marty's heart into the complicated and dangerous mix.

Logan sat in his living room, staring at the moving television screen. He was never much for watching TV, but recently he had found himself being dragged into the crazy world that was Rory Gilmore, which included various movies and TV shows. He could still hear her mocking everything about what they were watching, even if it was her favorite show "The Office." _When was the last time I watched TV with a girl?_ Logan had been vaguely aware that in the past few weeks he had definitely been blurring the line between Rory being his friend with benefits and his girlfriend. He had always pushed it off to the side though, thinking that Rory was just a rare exception. It wasn't until now that he realized that the reason she was such an exception was because he had fallen for her. Suddenly, the thought of having a girlfriend didn't seem so bad; if he had a girl that he was crazy about and actually enjoyed spending time with, why wouldn't he want that?

**So, I decided to continue with this, even though the response wasn't huge to the first chapter. I really do appreciate all of you that did review and I hope you continue to read! Thanks!**


End file.
